<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二十一章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489700">第二十一章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonsun, wheebyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二十一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[头条新闻📰</p><p>   文氏集团总裁文星伊放着两位娇妻在家里不管反而在外与一名不明女子养育一子。（还附上了一张文星伊和黑金的照片）]</p><p> </p><p>“星伊！那个新闻是怎么一回事啊！”一大早文星伊就接到他爸的电话质问他。</p><p>“她只是一位大学朋友罢了，待会儿我花些钱去盖掉这个新闻就好了，不用太紧张。不说了先挂了！”</p><p> </p><p>正当文星伊坐在办公室想开始办公的时候，容和辉人就直接闯进他的办公室。</p><p>“所以是怎么一回事啊！”容先大声地质问他。</p><p>“我还以为你们会好像之前那样不理我了呢？”文星伊就轻笑了一下看着她们两人。</p><p>辉人就走靠近文星伊牵着他的手告诉他自己早就原谅他了，只是容仙不让自己跟文星伊说话还说这是要给你一个教训。看着辉人嘟着嘴说，文星伊的气也消了一大半。现在换文星伊盯着金容仙用眼神质问她为什么要这样做。</p><p>“还不是你每天在外面和其他女人暧昧不清搞得我们多没安全感啊！”面对文星伊的质问她是委屈得哭了出来。文星伊就走过去抱着容，嘴里还一直跟她说对不起。等到容哭得差不多了，突然辉人说了一句为什么没有抱我。搞得他们哭笑不得，最后文星伊就抱着两人。</p><p>“好了，既然我们已经和好了，那么是不是应该做一些东西来庆祝一下啊？文星伊就悄悄地把门给锁了。</p><p> </p><p>%$%$%%$%^%%^^</p><p>（请自行补脑）</p><p> </p><p>三人换了不知道多少个姿势和位置，都达到高潮后，轮到容和辉人开始审判文星伊。</p><p>“所以你和黑金是什么关系？”</p><p>“我和她只是朋友啊，你们不是知道的吗？”</p><p>“那你有没有跟她做过？”</p><p>“你是说几时？”</p><p>“就你跟她住在一起的时候啊！”</p><p>“当然没有啊！所以你没有感觉到我刚才很有活力吗？”文星伊坏笑的说着。</p><p>“所以你之前有跟她做过吗？”辉人突然开口问文星伊。</p><p>“我…我…”文星伊就好像做错事情的孩子一样低着头不说话。</p><p>“所以是有咯？那小仓鼠真的是你们的孩子？”</p><p>“我只是跟黑金发生过一次罢了！我发誓！请你们相信我，而且那是在大学时候的事了！至于小仓鼠我不知道他是不是我的儿子因为黑金没有向我提起过。”容和辉人对视了一下，站了起来。</p><p>“我们也才刚和好所以我不希望我们再为别人冷战了，这样只会伤害到我们自己罢了。所以那件事就算了，但你以后不准再跟其他女人太接近了！听见了吗？”容对文星伊说。文星伊就站在一旁点头表示知道了。</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“叮咚～”</p><p>“小仓鼠，去开门吧！可能是爸爸忘记带钥匙了！”黑金在厨房对小仓鼠说。</p><p>“爸爸！”小仓是一打开门嘴里就喊着文星伊，结果看见的是文星伊，容和辉人。其实文星伊自己是有钥匙的只是在她们面前不好自己把门打开，所以就假装自己没有钥匙。</p><p>“哎哟，我的小仓鼠都那么大了啊！”容就抱起小仓鼠说。三人走进屋里，黑金还搞不清楚状况从厨房出来问文星伊怎么那么早就回来了。见到容和辉人时她是有点不知所措的。</p><p>“你怎么没有早说容仙和辉人会来啊？不然我就多煮几样菜了！”</p><p>“我们今天跟星一起过来是要告诉你们星今天就会回去住了。这段时间谢谢你照顾他。”辉人就对黑金说。</p><p>“什么？爸爸要走了！我不要！我不要！”小仓鼠就突然大哭大闹起来。黑金马上跑去抱着她的儿子，告诉他没关系的。文星伊当然不舍得小仓鼠哭啊，走过去告诉他自己有空的时候就会来看看他，还会带他去玩所以不要再哭了。但是小仓鼠毕竟还小，只知道自己的爸爸是要抛弃自己了，直接不理会任何人跑回房间里。</p><p> </p><p>他们都拿他没办法，文星伊告诉黑金自己有空就会来看看小仓鼠，自己就跟容和辉人先离开了。</p><p> </p><p>回到家，她们又不跟文星伊说话，让文星伊很是纳闷。</p><p> </p><p>晚上他又和小可爱聊天了。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我是不是很失败啊！每天把自己的老婆惹生气？”文星伊嘲笑自己地说着。</p><p>“不会啊！我觉得你是我遇过最好的男人！”小可爱就一脸崇拜地看着文星伊。文星伊也刚好跟她对视。如果不是容突然咳嗽，文星伊应该就把小可爱给拿下了。</p><p> </p><p>回到房间，容就问文星伊刚刚干嘛跟金昭希靠得那么近，文星伊就打哈哈说是要打蚊子。有时候容和辉人都不知道自己是吃错什么药为什么会那么喜欢花心的文星伊。</p><p> </p><p>“我们希望你把金昭希辞掉，不然我们会不放心。然后把黑金和小仓鼠接到家里来住吧！”文星伊一半欢喜一半忧愁。</p><p>“我对小可爱就好像对妹妹一样你们为什么就是不相信我啊？”文星伊其实是有点疲累了，每天被她们怀疑。</p><p>“星～其实是我爸爸查到你跟黑金的新闻是她卖给记者的。”辉人告诉文星伊，而文星伊简直不敢相信自己收到的消息。也搞不清楚为什么她要那么做。</p><p>“好吧，我明天就把她给辞掉吧！还有容下次你不要再说那些话了啦，我会很伤心的！”</p><p>“知道啦，对不起我应该对你更信任一点的！”</p><p>“没关系啦！我们睡觉吧！”</p><p> </p><p>睡前他们又大战一场，看来文星伊是真的很想生多一个小仓鼠啊！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>